I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Celestique
Summary: Ever since Chris, Kennedy thought she would never fall in love again. Until she met Jared Lockhart. But she's still denying it. Songfic for the Hercules Song: I Won't Say I'm In Love.


**A/N: Yes, Jennedy is my OTP at the moment. And I thought this sing fit Jennedy so well! XD**

**Disclaimer: If I was Kami Garcia, The Second Book would be out by now.**

* * *

Kennedy has a very rotten judgement. If it had a prize, well she must have already won that. Her eyes loomed over to Jared. His brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes- She did not like him. Nope. Not at all. Ever since Chris. She tried her hardest not to fall in love. In case he would walk away...

She sighed and looked down at the ground. Before taking a sip of her drink. Kennedy shook her head and left the group. More of idled away really. She just needed to be away from Jared.

"Stop thinking about him!" Kennedy muttered to herself as she shook her head rather violently. "No man's worth the aggravation. Ancient history. Been there, done that."  
She heard a chuckle and looked around, only to see Alara.

_Oh no..._ Kennedy thought, she must have heard her. Well at least it wasn't Jared or Lukas. Now that would have been troublesome.

Alara sighed. "Honestly Kennedy, who are you kidding?" She asked. "Yourself? Then you must be doing a pretty good job of it."

Kennedy just looked astonished. Was Alara giving her advice on something not Legion related? "N-no.." She muttered.

Alara sighed then added "Face it. Jared's the Earth and Heaven to you." She stated, in a rather sing-sing tone. The other girl continued. "No use keeping it hidden, we can see right through you. Stop concealing already! We know how you feel. And that you're thinking about Jared Lockhart!"

Kennedy's eyes widened before she shook her head. This felt way too strange. "There's no chance. No way. I'm not saying it. It's not true!" She told Alara, just like a woman in denial. Which she was actually.

Alara smirked. "You swoon and sigh. Why deny it?" She asked.

"It's too cliché! Okay?" Kennedy blurted out. Though it wasn't fully true...

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Right..."

Kennedy frowned and stormed off. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. She just wanted to be alone. Kennedy spotted an empty bench and sat down on it. She looked down at the ground, covering her face with her hands. Kennedy thought her heart already learned it's lesson when Chris walked away. She remembered how it started. When she helped him with his homework, to the time they made out, and to the time he officially called her his girlfriend. It felt so good at the beginning. Then, it fell apart.

She felt tears streaming down her face. "Get a grip!" Kennedy said to herself. She didn't want to cry her heart out. She's done enough of that.

"Kennedy?" Someone called out, causing said girl to wipe her face and look up. It was Priest.

"Yeah?" She asked, nervous to what he might do. He might question her like Alara. Or call Jared. But she couldn't afford to think that.

Priest's worried expression changed to his boyish smile. "Once again, you're denying yourself and your feelings." He said.

Kennedy blushed, but she was evidently trying to hide it. "W-what? No!"

Priest crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm not buying it. You clearly hit the ceiling." He stated. "Face the fact that you like Jared. You've got it bad. Really bad."

"No. No chance, and again, no way. I'm not in love with Jared. I won't say it!" Kennedy practically yelled. "Can you leave me alone?" She asked. "Please." Kennedy added in, placing more edge to her tone.

Priest just shrugged it off. "Can't. Everyone's looking for you, since you just disappeared. So I need to bring you back." He told her.

Kennedy gave it a moment's thought before saying. "Alright, fine. I'm coming." She said as she stood up and followed Priest to everyone.

When they returned, Kennedy first saw Jared. Who was looking at her, his face full of relief. While Lukas was spinning his coin. He glanced at Kennedy, looking hurt. As if she'd done something to him. It made her feel uneasy.

Jared approached her. "Can I tell you something?" He asked. The girl could feel herself grinning.

Then she heard a chuckle, coming from Alara, who mouthed. "Check the grin. You're in love."

Kennedy decided to ignore her. She nodded at Jared. "Sure." She said, calmly. This scene will not play. Kennedy thought to herself. Though she was practically doing flips inside. She was denying herself. _She was not in love. She was not in love. She was not in lov-_

Jared sighed in relief. "Okay, in private-"

"Actually Jared, me and Priest have something to tell Kennedy." Alara said, interrupting him.

He looked at Alara, then at Priest. Obviously looking shocked. But he sighed. "Sure, go ahead." He said, his voice smooth and calm.

Kennedy felt her heart go _klunk_, but she decided to go along.

Priest whispered something to Jared. He nodded at him before gesturing to Lukas. The twin looked at them, and smiled his typical smile. And the two Lockhart twins left.

Now alone, Alara turned to Kennedy. "Look Kennedy, read my lips. YOU. ARE. IN. LOVE." She said slowly.

Kennedy shook her head. "You two are way off base! I am not in love! Can you get off my case already?" She exclaimed.

Alara and Priest shook their head simultaneously. "Kennedy-" Priest was about to say something but Kennedy ignored him.

She noticed someone. Her mother, but that can't be. Her mom smiled at her. "Kennedy dear, don't be scared. Being in love is a great thing. The greatest thing that can happen to you. If you let your fear of the past cloud your judgement, then you can never enjoy falling in love. Don't be proud, either. It's okay honey. You're in love." She told her, her voice warm and consoling.

Kennedy nodded. "Okay mom." Then her mom disappeared. She wasn't a ghost. She was a conscience.

Soon after, Jared and Lukas returned. This time with supplies. Priest must have told them he needed some things for weapons.

Kennedy looked at Jared before thinking to herself.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Flames are accepted! Reviews are MUCH appreciated! Also favorite this if you liked it! Thanks! It helps me a lot!**


End file.
